The Hedgehog Rescue
by PaBurke
Summary: lj hoodie time Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself. Also has to be sick.
1. Chapter 1

The Hedgehog Rescue

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself. Also has to be sick.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

Author's Note: The challenge mentioned mostly Sam dealing with trauma kidDean, but when I tried to fit it into canon, I realized that only Dean could find Sam at that period of time and if Dean's memories are iffy and if Dean is silent (the canon way of kidDean dealing with trauma), Sam would not have been found. So it's all Awesome!Bobby.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

The phone had been ringing at odd hours at the Singer residence and then the person on the other end would hang up when Bobby answered. It was damn annoying and it wasn't just his business phone or the phone that was listed as his personal number. No, it was every damn phone wired into his kitchen.

After two sleepless nights of the phone ringing, Bobby called up the phone company to see if they had the phone number of the idjit who wouldn't talk. At least the guy wasn't a heavy breather.

After a little cajoling, Bobby got the number. A quick reverse directory search on the Internet found out that the phone number belonged to an Illinois children's home.

What the hell?

Who there would have all of his numbers and would want to call him?

So Bobby called up the place to ask. Bobby talked around the social worker and the social worker talked around Bobby. Neither one wanted to admit why they were so suspicious of the other. Then Mr. Devlin mentioned that they had a little boy who was continually sneaking into the offices and using the phone. The boy would not speak all day, but he screamed bloody murder within thirty minutes of falling asleep. Every time. The child had kept the same habit for a week and it was disturbing the other children. The social workers couldn't place him without knowing what was the source of the problem, but the child was stonewalling them.

Bobby remembered another little boy who didn't talk when he was traumatized. The adult version of that little boy knew all of his phone numbers and, if by some miracle –or curse- had gotten out of Hell, would be traumatized beyond belief.

He didn't know why he asked Mr. Devlin if the mysterious boy was blond, with green eyes and freckles.

It was the freckles that convinced Mr. Devlin that Bobby knew the identity of the mysterious male-child. This was all well and good, except that Bobby didn't believe that he knew whom the boy was. Dean was dead and -not to mention- an adult. It was impossible. Incredible. Unrealistic.

But that was Dean, wasn't it? The source and discoverer of all things that should be extinct or dead or myths. Bobby didn't know whether it was hope or fear that prompted him to get his affairs in order so that he could gain custody of the mute boy.

So Bobby drove to Pontiac, Illinois. He told himself the whole way that what he was thinking (hoping) was impossible. He told himself that right up to the moment that he got out of his Charger in front of the Children's Home and a pint size Dean barreled out of the doors and into his arms. Those tiny arms were vices around his neck and hot tears got lost in his collar. He smelled of Dean.

Dean made a point of wrapping his hands around Bobby silver necklace and anti-possession charm. Then he went looking for Bobby's flask. Bobby switched out the first one Dean reached for. "Not that one," he told the boy.

An almost smile peeked out, like a sliver of sunlight in the midst of an ice storm. Dean drank the holy water without a problem, letting it dribble down his chin where Bobby could see it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged. He didn't use words, but at least he was responding to Bobby.

A social worker sprinted out of the children's home. He was tall and thin to the point he looked like a scarecrow. The too-long frizzy blond hair reinforced the impression. "Mr. Singer?" he asked.

"Mr. Devlin," Bobby replied.

"I presume that you have confirmed Dean Campbell's identity?"

"Yes. When his brother called me to tell me that Dean was dead and that he buried the body, I never imagined that Sam could have gotten it wrong. I even visited the gravesite myself."

"What can you tell me about Sam Campbell? Did he cause this trauma?"

Dean's fury was painfully apparent to Bobby and the hunter had to grabbed Dean and pull him back before he punched the blabber-mouth of a social worker in the balls.

"Never," Bobby told Devlin. The man had no idea how close he had come to excruciating pain. "Sam was devastated at his brother's death. Sam would do anything for Dean and vice versa. It's been just the two of them for a couple of years. Their mom died early on and their father two years ago."

"How do you fit into all of this?"

"I met their father when Sam was just a little kid. I've been Uncle Bobby since."

"Will you be staying in town, Mr. Singer?" Devlin asked. "Dean would surely appreciate a friendly face as we get him settled with a family."

"I'll take Dean," Bobby was quick to offer. If Dean was something other than what he appeared to be, Bobby would take care of that as well.

Devlin shook his head. "You're a single man who is not family. No judge is going to award custody…"

"I've got a letter from John –their father," Bobby cut him off. "I told you that I've known the family forever and since it was just John raising the two boys, I've got custody if anything happened to him." Bobby let go of Dean long enough to reach into his car and pull out the folder. It really was a piece of paper that John had signed decades ago, giving Bobby custody should anything happen to him. And a real judge had reissued it yesterday and backdated it to three years ago. The judge in question had gotten drunk and done some stupid things in Bobby's junkyard, but since the judge had come through in this jam, Bobby was going to erase those things from his mind. It never had happened. It had never happened. Thank goodness it had never happened 'cause Ronald Dupree should know better than to wear purple lace. He was an elected official in the middle of Hicksville, for crying out loud.

"These appear to be in order," Devlin looked confused.

"Call up the judge. He'll confirm."

"I will do that," Devlin promised. "If you and Dean wouldn't mind waiting inside?" The man was an idiot and clearly talked down to children, but he wasn't about to give Bobby a chance to run off with the willing –if very silent- child.

Bobby pulled Dean inside and the two of them sat on the hard benches in the hallway. Bobby tried several different ways of getting Dean to speak, but the kid ignored him. Dean simply sat by him and waited. He sniffled and sneezed. Bobby got him to blow in his hanky and took stock of the kid's temperature with the back of his hand. Damnit, Dean was burning up. Now that he was concentrating on the kid and not the situation, Bobby realized that the green eyes were glossy with fever. Even as skinny as Dean was in his memories, this version of child-Dean was even thinner.

Bobby wheeled on Devlin as soon as he stepped out of his office. "Damnit! Dean is _sick!_ What the hell have you been doing to him?"

"Mr. Singer," Devlin was actually looking relieved at Bobby's accusation. "Please think about this. Dean had been wandering around in the middle of nowhere, with no jacket and we've had several rainstorms recently. He hasn't been sleeping, at all, and he's surrounded by several other children who all have been around other children. I would be surprised if he hadn't picked up some sort of cold. He's been through trauma on top of all that. Dean needs help. Perhaps you can get him to cooperate with a general practitioner. Dean attacked the doctor that this office normally uses."

"I'll take him," Bobby promised. "And he'll behave. Right, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, apathetic now that a familiar face was there to get him out of the mess. Bobby could see how tired he was of being sick and how sick he was of being tired. Bobby also could see the underlying fear of falling asleep. Every time Dean's head bobbed, the boy would get up and walk around and jiggle his legs and bounce and use up energy that he just didn't have to spend. He needed to concentrate on resting and improving his health, not running from night terrors.

Since Judge Dupree had verified Bobby's story, Devlin had a pile of papers for the junk man to sign. He hated every second of it but he didn't want anyone coming and taking Dean. It seemed like the papers took forever. It took hours. Bobby was vaguely aware of Dean not moving as much in the chair in the corner, but he was too busy asking questions and getting clarification. Devlin might not look like much, but the guy knew his child protection laws backward and forward. He warned Bobby of everything that would happen, everything that should happen and everything that shouldn't happen but had happened in the past for which he needed to prepare.

Bobby had been reading another paper silently when Dean screamed.

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!_"

Bobby shoved away from the papers and was shaking Dean awake before he even realized it. "Dean! Dean! It's ok! Wake up! Uncle Bobby's here. It's ok! Dean!"

Dean woke up and instantly looked ashamed. Damn Winchester pride.

"It's safe here, with me," Bobby told him. "You survived it and you're safe."

Dean almost believed him. Bobby grabbed a couple of Kleenexes off Devlin's desk and handed them to the kid. "Clean up your nose." Dean cleaned up his face, surreptitiously wiping his eyes as well.

Devlin observed everything intensely, like he was taking notes to use next time he came across a boy like Dean.

Bobby would have snorted, but then he would have had to explain himself. Devlin would never meet another boy like Dean. What worked on Dean would probably not work on any other kid.

Devlin cleared his throat. "I believe that we have all the red tape cleared up. We just need to gather Dean's clothes and toys from upstairs and you can be on your way."

"Toys?" Bobby echoed. Even as a child the first time around, Dean really hadn't been one for toys. Dean didn't look embarrassed at all as he led the way to the boys' room. He made a bee-line toward the bottom bunk in the corner.

"We have a local volunteer," Devlin explained proudly. "She crochets stuffed toys for all of our newcomers. It's something just for them. She's been doing it for ten years. Some of the lucky ones still have their stuffed toy after they've become adults. Dean has been partial to his stuffed animal."

Dean pulled a stuffed hedgehog off the bed (made with military corners, Bobby noticed). The fuzzy yarn went every which way. Bobby didn't need to think long about why Dean liked it.

"Sammy," he guessed.

Dean nodded, almost smiling again.

"Sammy?" Devlin echoed. "After his brother?"

Bobby shrugged. "The boy's hair's too long and can be hard to control in the mornings."

"Ahhh."

Dean already had all of his clothes in a worn duffle bag; the hedgehog was tucked under one arm.

"You ready?" Bobby asked the child.

Dean nodded. Bobby shook Devlin's hand; the man had been a pain in the ass, but he had been a pain in the ass on Dean's behalf. Dean apparently agreed, because he shoved his hand towards Devlin to shake as well. Devlin was surprised at a boy estimated at the age of 5 wanting to shake hands.

Bobby wanted to get Dean someplace quiet, so that he could find out _exactly_ what was happening. So he ushered Dean out of the children's home and into the parking lot.

A man in a trench coat was waiting by the Charger. He nodded once to Bobby. He reached out to Dean and wrapped his hand around Dean's right shoulder. To Bobby's surprise, Dean didn't yank himself away. He just stared up at the stranger, as if trying to figure something out. Bobby tried to dislodge the man, but he stood as firm as a statue.

"Thank you, Robert for coming," the man intoned. "I was unprepared for this."

"Christo," Bobby barked.

The man tilted his head like a bird, but his eyes never turned black. "I am not Him. I do not understand. I am not omnipotent. My brothers were surprised when I succeeded in my task so early. Why was two months of laying siege to Hell insufficient? Why is the warrior so small? I will return when I have found answers."

There was a blur and Bobby might have heard wings, but the stranger was gone. Dean's left hand covered his right shoulder like the stranger had.

"Dean?"

Dean's hand dropped and Bobby vowed to check out that shoulder as the soonest opportunity. What the hell was going on here? No surprise that Dean was smack-dab in the middle of the mess, but what was the mess?

Dean climbed into the back of the Charger and put on his seatbelt. Bobby settled into the driver's seat and turned on the radio to a 'classic rock' station. In no time, Dean was asleep, his head resting against the door, his little hedgehog wrapped tight in his arms. But he was sleeping longer than thirty minutes. At the next gas station, Bobby bought some child's cold medicine. He nudged Dean until he would swallow the fake grape syrup and then he covered the boy with his own jacket. It was getting a little cold outside. Dean never really woke up but he was breathing easier.

Bobby might have been a bit smug, but he felt he deserved it considering how well he was handling a sick, de-aged Dean.

That was, of course, the moment when Dean woke up screaming for Sammy.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

for a pic of the hedgehog: http:/pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/faithburke/pic/0000rq0a/

Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself.  
He still has the majority of his memories intact, though they're a bit vague. For example, he knows he's supposed to be "grown up", he's a hunter like Dad, that he's been to someplace very bad and scary and that it hurt, who Sam is, etc. Sam's already out of his element because he doesn't have a lot of experience with kids and Dean's... well... Dean's LITTLE and is so dependent on him for everything. Then, because of all the stress and his out-of-whack immune system Dean gets sick. Like *REALLY* sick... like with respiratory-related stuff with lots of sneezing and coughing and his chest hurts and he's having trouble breathing (can be *anything*), and his face won't stop draining and he's wiping his nose on his sleeves and he's kind of clingy and cranky and is just miserable. On top of it all, he keeps having Hell-related nightmares so he's a little traumatized smurffy on top of it all. Also, 5 BONUS POINTS if a stuffed animal or some other comforting item can be worked in for Dean to cuddle up with while sniffling and clinging to Sam's flannel shirt because he's so sick and messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hedgehog Rescue Epilogue

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself. Also has to be sick. Bobby's here to save the day. This ties up some loose ends.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

The ride home from Illinois was actually pretty quiet. Dean mostly slept. He needed the sleep since it was interrupted so often. Every time Dean woke with a nightmare, Bobby would pull to the side of the road and give him time to get his shit together. Dean would do push-ups or sit-ups, or if the landscape was something accommodating, run as fast and as far as he could. It was the classic adult-Dean method of not dealing with trauma.

Bobby wondered –not for the first time- how much of adult-Dean remained in this child's body. His food preferences hadn't changed. Dean turned up his nose at carrot sticks and devoured a bag of Doritos. Bobby was smart enough not to hand Dean the bag of peanut M&M's until after he had witnessed the child consuming at least ten carrots and half an apple.

Dinner at a diner was hamburgers, of course. It would have been hypocritical of Bobby to order Dean a salad when he wasn't going to eat one himself. Dean stared wistfully at Bobby's coffee but didn't balk at the orange juice set in front of him. Bobby paid the tab when Dean about fell asleep on top of his heavily-ketchuped fries. Dean was too tired to do more than murmur a wordless complaint when Bobby picked him up and hitched him up on one hip. Dean just settled his head against Bobby's shoulder and relaxed even further. The waitress was really helpful as Bobby had to reach around his burden for his wallet. She even gave him a travel cup full of coffee –just the way he liked it- unsolicited.

Bobby maneuvered the two of them to the Charger and Dean into the backseat. He made the boy swallow another dose of the cough syrup and covered him with the emergency blanket Bobby found in the trunk. Bobby made sure the boy was buckled in and relatively comfortable. Then the waitress –God bless her soul- came running out of the diner. In his exhaustion, Dean had accidently forgotten Sammy the Hedgehog inside. Bobby thanked her profusely, knowing that if the absence had been discovered a hundred miles down the road –likely the point in time when Dean would have another nightmare- Bobby would have promptly turned around the car to retrieve the stuffed animal. With the real Sam MIA, the hedgehog partially covered a gaping hole in Dean's chest. Bobby tucked the hedgehog under the blanket with Dean, stretched one more time and climbed into the driver's seat. They still had a long way to go.

One hundred and fifty miles later, Dean had another nightmare. So while Bobby was carefully not watching the boy cry and sniffle and try to settle himself, he felt relief that the sleep terrors were occurring with less regularity. That and the fact that he had the hedgehog right there for Dean to cuddle. Bobby leaned against his car and watched Dean wander aimlessly around the ditch on the side of the road. He watched as a couple of semis blew past and considered life. He had no idea what the future held but it was going to be interesting. The Chinese curse type of interesting, since it concerned the Winchesters.

"There is much upheaval in heaven."

Bobby nearly jumped out of his skin at the words. He turned defensively to face the same, trench-coated stranger as before. "Why are you here?"

"Dean is my responsibility." That phrase could be taken in so many ways.

"Who are you?" Find out all you can, Singer. You need this background for research. Even lies can be clues.

"I am Castiel."

Bobby waited a beat. The name meant nothing. So he tried again. "What are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord."

Several curse words waited at the tip of Bobby's tongue, but he decided not to say them. The male before him looked too confused and unsure to be a heavenly creature. "Why Dean?"

"I grabbed hold of him and raised him from Perdition."

Bobby was wondering about the shoulder that both Dean and this Castiel character had held. He resolved to peek at it as soon as possible. If this creature really had dragged Dean out of Hell –that's not even touching the 'Angel of the Lord' bit- things were a hell of a lot more complicated that just Dean being five years old. As if that weren't enough. "Why are you offerin' up information? To me?" From experience, Bobby knew that truth had to be found, not given.

"Dean's mind cannot comprehend the full truth, but someone must be made aware. You have assumed Earthly responsibility. Angels are behaving…" Castiel trailed off as if he didn't know the English word.

"Oddly?" Bobby filled in. He didn't know of anything odder than an angel popping out to chat with a human.

"Rebelliously," Castiel whispered. It was as if the angel didn't quite believe it possible. He looked almost as lost as Dean in that moment. "But they…" He paused. "They angered at my inquiries. My inquiries are not inappropriate."

"So why get mad?" Bobby filled in. He wanted to mention Lucifer but knew it wasn't his place to lecture an angel about heavenly history as it was recorded on earth.

Castiel nodded once. "I have concluded that Dean must be hidden while I investigate further."

Bobby blinked. "Are you telling me to take Dean and run?" He was only a foster father; if he disappeared with Dean, the police would chase. That was on top of the supernatural that might covet a Winchester child.

"That is unnecessary. Dean," he called. "Come."

Dean approached as warily as an abused puppy. He stopped at Bobby's side and pressed his body tight against Bobby's leg.

Castiel knelt in front of the child. "This will cause pain," he stated.

Dean, being the contrary creature that he was, decided that it was acceptable and stepped within Castiel's reach. Castiel's hand glowed and entered _in_ to Dean's chest. Dean gasped, but before Bobby could pull him away, Castiel was finished.

Bobby did yank Dean back now. He decided to ignore Dean's pride and lifted him up into the protection of his arms. It was the correct choice; small hands pulled close instead of pushed away. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"I etched Enochian onto his ribs. Now, neither angels nor demons shall locate him."

That sounded short-sighted to Bobby. Unless Castiel really wasn't an angel. "What about you?"

Castiel stood and stepped away. "I will find you at your residence, Robert. Soon." Castiel took another step back and, with the sound of powerful wings, vanished.

"I'll be back," Bobby grumbled Terminator-like.

Dean offered a watery chuckle.

"So what do you think?" Bobby asked the child in his arms. "To the junkyard?"

Dean nodded before Bobby could offer a second option. Bobby carried Dean to the car.

"Boy, you don't do things half-way."

Dean shrugged and submitted to Bobby putting him in the car and fussin'. He really was tired and sick. Bobby was worried about how Dean wasn't kicking the cold and showing evidence of his contrary self. The illness might be more serious than a cold. The hunter double-checked that the hedgehog was on Dean's lap before settling into the driver's seat and turning the key in the Charger's ignition.

"I'm thinking that we get chest x-rays done when I take you in to the doc for your cold," Bobby announced. The surest way to judge Castiel would be to verify his words. And Bobby had known the town pediatrician, Doctor Dave, forever and Dave knew enough about the supernatural to not talk about anything weird. Bobby glanced in the rearview mirror. Dean nodded once to agree with Bobby's proposed course of action. They would retreat to the safety of the junkyard, do a hell of a lot of research and keep away from as much supernatural as possible.

"Well, I guess we got ourselves a plan."

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	3. Chapter 3

Hedgehog Rescue Allies I

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself. Now a 'Verse.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Pediatrician and General Practitioner Dr. Dave Gingerich was a head and a half shorter than Bobby, but had wider shoulders. Those shoulders were leftover from Dave's first career as a landscaper. Dave had slimmed down since finishing his residency and opening his family clinic. He now biked marathon distances to keep in shape. It was during one of those marathon bike trips that Dave had been chased by something decidedly not human. Dave had been smart enough not to stop and stare and die. He had also been smart enough to remember all the gossip concerning Bobby and to call him for a rescue with his cell phone.

Bobby had driven out to the stranded bicyclist, speeding the whole way. The hunter had used his shotgun to keep the bank-robbing cowboy ghost at bay while Dave reacquainted himself with his shoulder muscles and dug up the corpse. One of the first things Bobby had done when he had discovered the supernatural was to locate every boneyard in the state and know the histories of as many of their inmates as possible. That research, as over-the-top as it had been at the time, had saved his life several times over and that time, it saved Dave's life.

Dave preferred to live his life as if the supernatural didn't exist. He didn't hesitate to offer help to Bobby whenever asked, but he didn't want to know details.

That changed when Dave held up Dean's chest x-ray to the light and his jaw dropped open. The Enochian words that Castiel had said he had etched onto Dean's ribs were there, as promised. "The hell? Bobby? How did this happen?"

"You don't want to know," Bobby told him. "Really, this time, you don't want to know."

"The bones show no sign of healing indicating that these are brand new… injuries? But Dean has no corresponding scars or cuts on his skin. How could this happen? And does it have anything to do with that handprint scar on his shoulder?"

Ah, the scars that defied reason. Bobby had been as awestruck as Dave about the handprint scar, but he had hidden it better. "You really don't want to know," Bobby repeated. "How are his lungs?"

"Ahhh." Dave tried to see, he really did, but he kept getting distracted by the letters carved into bone. "Now I know why you insisted that I take the x-ray myself."

"Lungs?" Bobby grumbled.

"Lungs are clear, but I expected as much from listening to them," Dave reminded Bobby of who actually was the doctor here.

"The coughing?"

"He has an infection in his ears and it's draining into his throat. I'll write out a prescription for both the ears and the cough. It's for two weeks worth of pills, finish them."

Bobby looked at Dean. "I think we can handle that."

Dean nodded. He reached for his x-ray and Dave handed it over.

"We're taking the x-ray with us," Bobby told Dave.

Dave laughed. "I don't want that in my office." He handed Bobby the script. "Call the office if you have any problems or if Dean doesn't improve. You have my cell number if it gets really bad."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Take care of yourself," Dave told Bobby. Then he turned to Dean, "You too. You obviously have enough going on that you don't need ear infections on top of that."

Dean nodded, hopped off the examining table, put on his t-shirt and then held out his hand to shake Dave's. The look Dave sent Bobby said that he was impressed, but he shook Dean's hand solemnly, as if he were a man.

Bobby knew that Dean appreciated that.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	4. Chapter 4

Hedgehog Rescue Allies II

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself. Now a 'Verse.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

As a part of the foster dad deal, Bobby had to prove that Dean was either in school, or learning enough at home that he didn't need to go to school. With Dean still not talking at all, Bobby preferred to keep the boy home for a while. He wanted Dean behind the safety of the wards. It would be too easy for a demon or an angel or any other kind of supernatural being to get into the school.

Convincing the principal and the kindergarten teacher that Bobby was capable of teaching was a chore. Bobby knew in the back of his mind that the teacher's assistant was working with Dean, no doubt trying to get him to speak. Bobby knew that Dean wouldn't speak for her and concentrated Ms. Wilson and Mrs. Staltari. He was losing this argument and he couldn't afford to lose. If they required Dean to be in school, Bobby would lose custody keeping him out. He couldn't afford any hint of malfeasance on his part.

During the course of the argument, the assistant hurried out of the room and then back in. She did it again and this time snagged Mrs. Staltari. That abruptly shut up Ms. Wilson and Bobby who stopped to see whatever was about to happen. Dean handed the assistant a math worksheet and accepted another. The assistant glanced it over and handed it to Mrs. Staltari. Mrs. Staltari's eyebrows disappeared into her big bangs. She was tiny, barely over five foot but she was as stern as a drill instructor. Bobby peeked over her shoulder and spotted long division.

Dean had impressed her. Somehow the assistant had gotten Dean to respond, probably by not trying force or trick him into speaking and just accepting him as he was at this point in time. Bobby eyed the young woman; very early twenties, probably this was part of her student teaching for her degree. She was in everyway exactly average: average height, weight (which was slightly heavy), average features. She wasn't truly pretty, but she wasn't ugly. She was the type that a person's eyes naturally slid over because nothing stood out. Bobby would make a point of catching the woman's name before they left. If nothing else, Bobby would send her flowers for stopping an argument that the hunter was losing.

Dean finished another math worksheet. This one was on the beginnings of algebra. The assistant again looked it over and smiled. "Another excellent job, Dean." She handed it off to Mrs. Staltari.

The kindergarten teacher looked it over in a way that reminded Bobby of DI Markets look at his bunk on Paris Island. "What about reading?"

The assistant straightened and handed Mrs. Staltari a book that would be far outside the realm of a normal five year old. "Pick a verb and he either acts it out or tries to draw it." That explained the paper on Dean's borrowed desk with all sorts of doodles on it. "Pick a noun and if he can find it in the room, he points at it."

Mrs. Staltari looked impressed. She opened the book and flipped through it until she found a word she considered appropriate. She showed the word to Dean.

Dean looked at the word and then looked at Bobby. He was a little shy with all attention focused on him. He still must be feeling sick and tired, that was the only time he was reticent. He was wearing down to Bobby's keen eye.

"If you do it," Bobby cajoled, "we can go home and you don't have to come to school for a while."

Dean nodded shortly and took a deep breath. He stood and started pantomiming. He 'put on' a safety rig and 'tied' a knot around a 'tree.' Then he 'backed' up and 'looked over an edge.' Then he jumped back and 'down.'

It was painfully obvious to Bobby that Dean was repelling. He waited until Mrs. Staltari complimented Dean's knowledge.

"What's next?" Bobby asked on Dean's behalf.

"Spelling," Mrs. Staltari declared.

Dean looked slightly defeated before getting that stubborn tilt to his chin.

"Ready," Bobby asked the boy.

Dean nodded and looked to the teachers to direction.

Mrs. Staltari pointed to the front of the classroom. "Please write the words on the chalkboard."

Dean walked up and picked up a piece of chalk. He stood poised with the chalk as high as he could reach and waited.

"Lamb," Mrs. Staltari enunciated. "Mary had a little lamb."

Dean wrote L-A-M-B.

"Elephant," Ms. Wilson took her turn. "Dumbo was an elephant."

Dean, with his tongue sticking out slightly, wrote out the word.

"Miss Smith," Mrs. Staltari prompted. Bobby felt a moment of pity that the assistant had a nondescript name to go with her nondescript appearance.

Miss Smith said, "Necessary. This testing is necessary."

Dean wrote the word. It was spelled right but the 's's were backwards. Bobby blinked. He had never considered dyslexia on top of every other difficulty. Dyslexia was something Dean would have had to deal with the first time as a child. Bobby wondered if John had known and if John had helped the silent little boy. The teachers were silent on a pretty obvious problem. The teachers were silent. Bobby realized that all of the teachers and Dean were looking at him and waiting.

He was supposed to suggest a word. "Ghost," he blurted out. The teachers had also spoken a sentence including the word, but 'Dean's dad fought ghosts' was not acceptable. Thankfully, Dean had written out the word before Bobby could refer to Casper. Dean stood back, happened to glance at NECESSARY and realized his mistake. He blushed slightly, wiped out the 's's with his hand and fixed them.

Bobby saw the sag in his shoulders and the glassy eyes. "Can this wait," he asked the women. "He's still sick. I even have a doctor's note from Dr. Dave Gingerich. Dean's supposed to rest for at least three more days."

"We can delay this a month," Ms. Wilson said. "But I have conditions."

Both Dean and Bobby straightened to listen.

"One," she ticked off her first finger. "At the end of the month, Dean comes in for a true placement test. That will include everything covered today, science, history and geography. Two, Dean has to be enrolled in some sort of weekly activity with his peers. I would prefer upwards of two hours a week, but I am aware of the limitations in the area. One hour minimum. I'd prefer a group activity but there must be at least ten other children in the class at the same time. Baseball this summer, or boy scouts are acceptable. At all times of the year, Dean must come out of that junk yard you hide yourself and meet with kids his own age. Three, you must have a written lesson plan to show me when Dean takes his tests. At that point, we will schedule regular tests to ensure that Dean is following your lesson plan. You can home school him and I will sign off on it for Social Services."

Bobby nodded. Nothing was truly objectionable. He was pretty sure that the principal was overstepping her state-given bounds, but if in exchange she wrote a glowing letter to Child Services, Bobby could accept it. "Is that it?"

"No," Ms. Wilson smiled. "You also have to teach Dean Japanese. Include that in your lesson plan."

Bobby barely held back a growl. How the hell had the woman known that Bobby was fluent in Japanese? The other problem was how was Dean's mind wired? He obviously remembered facts from before, but would he be able to pick up new information? Bobby looked at Dean. "Does that sound fair to you?"

Dean looked up at Bobby a little confused.

Bobby was a bit embarrassed but shrugged. "Yeah. I know it."

Dean's smile was proud and 'you are cool' and damn if Bobby didn't puff up a bit at the admiration.

"Can we do as Ms. Wilson asked?" Bobby addressed Dean.

Dean nodded slowly.

"Do we accept her terms?" Bobby was treating the boy more as a silent adult and Dean seemed to respond best to it.

Dean nodded again, a little firmer.

"All right then." Bobby looked at Ms. Wilson and held out his hand. "You have a deal."

"Good." Ms. Wilson shook his hand. "Dean is obviously a very bright boy. He needs to be challenged and to feel safe and normal. A public school, especially one with as limited budget as us, might not be the best choice for Dean."

"I am trying to do the best for Dean," Bobby reminded her.

"I'm starting to believe it."

Bobby shook hands with Mrs. Staltari and thanked her for her time. He also shook hands with Miss Smith. He thanked her profusely for her assistance. She smiled and offered him a business card. With a slight blush, she told him that her boyfriend ran a karate dojo Dean might like. Bobby promised to look it up; it was the least he could do for the woman since she had helped Dean so much. Unlike other times, Dean wasn't right there wanting to shake everyone's hand like a man. He was pressed to Bobby's side, head drooping. Bobby picked him up. Dean fussed, but a strong hand on his back and the words 'you had a rough day' quieted him. Bobby relayed his thanks and his good-byes.

Dean was asleep before Bobby walked out to his truck.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	5. Chapter 5

The Hedgehog Rescue Search

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself. Also has to be sick. Bobby's here to save the day. This ties up some loose ends.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

"We need to go in there," Dean pointed.

Bobby jerked at the wheel of his car. Words from Dean –though he was starting to speak again- were still a rare occurrence and still surprised Bobby when it happened. He turned to look in the direction Dean was facing. They had just pulled out of the karate school parking lot. He wasn't sure what he was looking for in the strip mall.

"Why do I need to stop?" he growled.

"To find Sammy."

Bobby pulled into the parking lot. They had the time and finding Sam was important. He parked and pulled the key out of the ignition. "How will this help us find Sam?"

But Dean was already out of the car and running across the parking lot. "Idjit." The boy had a near miss with a minivan backing out of a space but he was quick on his feet and dodged. Dean was living dangerously even if he was single-minded in his goal. Bobby hurried to catch up. The boy was going to get killed trying to get to his brother (like that was anything new).

Bobby swore he was going to shake that boy until his teeth rattled. He didn't have the long legs and the speed from before. His body was frailer too. The boy was covered in bumps and bruises from close calls. Bobby had aged ten years since Dean had moved in. The last thing they needed was Child Services to visit the junkyard and the boy have a broken bone.

Dean ducked into the video store. Bobby was hot on his heels. Dean was quick on his feet, but Bobby was faster. Bobby picked up the boy. He struggled in his arms.

"Settle," Bobby warned. "Talk."

Dean looked a little mutinous.

"Boy. You nearly killed yourself in the parking lot. You can explain."

Dean sighed and pointed at the science fiction section of the store. "There's a name in a certain movie that Sammy is using for his cell phone." Dean sniffed into Bobby's shirt to hide his tears. Bobby let him 'cause he was a sucker for those green eyes crying.

Bobby's voice was gruff. "You figure that you'll remember which one if you see the movie."

Dean nodded.

"Which one?"

Dean stilled. He couldn't remember. His memory for personal items tended to be a little vague.

"Well boy, point out what I'm looking for."

Dean's head lifted and turned. He pointed at the Star Wars movies. Damn. "Which one?"

Dean shrugged.

Bobby started collecting them from Episode One.

"Nah," Dean rejected them. "It would have been one of the original ones."

"Well, that cuts our viewing time in half."

"And doubles our fun," Dean added.

Bobby didn't argue. In fact, when he saw the stand with microwave popcorn, he grabbed several packages. Dean beamed at him. He was looking forward to this evening. He had already finished his schooling for the day, proving that he was a lot smarter than even Bobby had known. There was no reason not to have a Star Wars marathon. Bobby was worried about Sam Winchester. Who knew what kind of trouble the boy would get into without Dean looking over his shoulder?

Dean clutched the movies to his chest and carried them to the car. He kept them in his lap the whole way home and jumped out of the car as soon as Bobby parked in the junk yard. He barely spared a moment to pet Bobby's dog before running into the house.

Bobby collected the rest of their buys and followed. Dean was seated in front of the TV and had the Episode IV DVD in the player. Bobby puttered around the kitchen, popping popcorn and picking up a research book to read during the movie. As soon as Bobby sat, Dean scooted back to sit against his legs. They were close enough to share the bowl of popcorn. Dean was entranced by the movie. Bobby was busy taking notes.

Bobby had tuned out the movie. He wasn't even sure which movie they were watching now, but Dean jumped up, pointing at the TV. "Wedge Antilles! That's it. That's the name Sammy's using for his phone. You gotta call up the phone company and get a location."

"I'll need a social security number," Bobby warned.

Dean muttered a word not appropriate to his age. Bobby tore out a paper from his note book and put three spaces to be filled in, a dash, two more spaces, another dash and then four more spaces. He handed the paper and a pencil to Dean. Dean sighed and placed the paper right beside him. He stared at it for a long time, the pencil rotating fruitlessly in Dean's small fingers.

"Why don't you keep watching the movie and it might just come to you?"

Dean breathed out, avoided Bobby's eyes and used the remote control to press play. He was too still for the next hour. His eyes often drifted towards the empty paper. The movie couldn't keep his entire concentration.

Finally, slowly, Dean filled in numbers, starting with the last four digits, the ones most important for gaining information from an operator. 2474.

"Ya sure?" Bobby asked quietly. If they were wrong, it was send out an alert that they couldn't afford.

Dean nodded once.

Bobby knew better than to procrastinate. He stood up and reached for the landline phone. After a few moments of sweet talking the operator, Bobby had a location and he knew it was the correct one. "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois," he announced.

Dean went looking for his jacket. "Let's go now."

"No," Bobby said.

Dean turned and gave him the most stubborn look ever. Bobby could see John Winchester in that look and he considered himself warned. "We pack up. You get blankets and your schoolwork and changes of clothes and food. I'll get everything else, including food that is good for you."

Dean rolled his eyes, but ran out of the room to obey.

Bobby collected his things slowly, but not too slowly. As much as he worried about Sam, he worried more about Dean. Would Sam take off with Dean, like his father had his two boys. That wasn't the best thing for Dean, but how would Bobby make them see it?

Dean pounded down the steps with his arms overflowing with bedclothes.

His house would be too quiet without the boy.

He hoped this didn't go wrong.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

They had a location and a way to track Sam if he moved. Bobby really didn't need much convincing for a road trip. He was slower than if Dean (grown-up version) was driving. Dean chafed at the inactivity. He was almost at 100% health and he had the energy to prove it. A little boy should not be cooped up for hours on end. So Bobby ''stopped to pee' twice as often. If, or really when, Dean whined about the time delay, Bobby told him to run laps of the rest stop while the older man meandered a bit inside.

The expenditure of energy helped. Even Bobby could feel the advantages of getting out and moving every 2 hours. Dean settled and even dozed a bit. He violently shook himself awake every time until Bobby gruffly told him that there were hours before their arrival and did he want to be awake or asleep his first night reunited with his brother?

Dean grumbled but fell asleep quickly. Bobby found that he couldn't keep still without Dean on which to focus. He worried about Sam, how he had changed, how much he had changed. Bobby knew that Sam had changed because the young man hadn't kept contact on purpose. Dean had always been vulnerable to Sam, but never more than in this incarnation. Dean would forgive Sam of most everything, but Bobby feared the man would tear the boy apart with a handful of acidic words.

Bobby saw the motel up ahead. For a few desperate seconds he wanted to drive on past.

He didn't.

Sam might reject Dean. He would almost certainly hurt him, but Bobby had to let it happen. Sam and Dean were brothers. They needed to know where each other was.

Bobby steered into the parking lot, spied the Impala in the back corner, near the 2nd exit. Dean woke the same second that Bobby turned off the engine. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, read the name of the motel, and gave Bobby a smile too full of innocence and joy considering his history. The stuffed hedgehog that had kept the nightmares at bay the whole trip was left on the seat as the boy climbed out. At least, Dean hadn't tossed it in the backseat with their arrival. Bobby wondered if Dean was as worried as Bobby concerning their reception.

Bobby tucked the hedgehog into Dean's backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Dean was hopping from foot to the other right next to the driver's door.

"Why aren't you running ahead like an idjit?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head and ducked down a little.

"Dean?" Bobby tried again.

"I think I . . ."

Bobby huffed. "Spit it out, boy."

"Do you smell sulfur?" Dean asked fearfully.

Bobby didn't, but he knew that Dean's instincts had become even sharper than before. He pulled Dean over to the trunk and began arming himself. Dean waited impatiently between the car and Bobby's body. Bobby hated to do it, but he handed the boy a 9-mil, with a magazine of silver and iron alternating bullets. Dean double-checked the gun before tucking it away with as much expertise as his adult self.

Bobby closed his car's trunk as quietly as possible. He didn't bother asking Dean if he was ready. He held out his hand to the boy. Dean wrinkled his nose (in a way females found absolutely adorable) but didn't quibble about it. He did understand the concept of knowing the location of allies during a firefight. He also understood being what people expected to see in order to blend in.

Bobby got Sam's room number out of the motel owner with a few choice lies. Dean was the one who asked if Sam was the only one living there. The owner's response was that no, the resident was always in the company of a dark-haired beauty.

Dean muttered about being too far west for Sarah. Otherwise, neither of them could figure out who the beauty could be.

Bobby glanced once more at his car on the way to Sam's room, but it was too late to leave Sam in the dark.

They walked the hallway to Sam in silence. Dean's tiny hand tightened around Bobby's, but there was no hesitation when the boy stepped forward to knock at the door.

Bobby had a fleeting thought that his Dean was full of contradictions before banishing the thought.

The afore-mentioned beauty opened the door. She barely glanced at Bobby but was obviously confused at Dean.

"Where's the pizza?" she asked. "Since when are children delivery boys?"

"Christo," Dean snarled at her.

Her eyes flashed black. Bobby didn't think, he just pulled his gun and forced the demon back into the room. Dean was right at his side, his gun pointed at her as well. Dean kicked the door shut behind them.

Sam appeared in front of Bobby with his hands raised. "It's okay, Bobby. It's Ruby. Don't shoot her."

"How the hell is that okay?" Bobby snarled. He refused to feel hurt that Sammy had been avoiding him while cavorting with a demon.

"She's helping me work out a plan to get Dean out of hell."

"Then she's lying to you."

"I know demons lie," Sam said, a little too reasonably, "but not even you know where to begin to free Dean."

"Except that now I have news of Dean."

"You do?" Sam perked up.

"Yeah. And when you're ready to dump the demon bitch, come see me," Bobby barked. "I'll be where I can always be found." Bobby ushered Dean towards the door, thankful that the boy had a modicum of self-preservation and self-control to keep his mouth shut and not reveal his fragile self in the presence of a demon.

They hurried out the door and to Bobby's car. Bobby only waited until Dean had buckled himself in before gunning it for home. With one eye on the road he reached into the backpack. He pulled out the stuffed hedgehog and gave it to Dean. He turned the radio to a station Dean would like and turned up the volume. He let Dean cry in semi-privacy for twenty minutes before asking for diner preferences.

With only a sniffle in his voice Dean directed Bobby to a back-alley diner that served awesome pies. Bobby was feeling so guilty over the day's happenings that he let Dean order pie first and then a burger. Hell, Bobby did the same. Dean got milk and Bobby coffee while he wished for something stronger. Bobby would not be getting drunk anytime soon. Once Dean had moved into Bobby's house, the older hunter had gone from a three-month bender to an occasional beer with dinner. Dean could get into too much trouble unattended. It was true at twenty-nine and doubly true now. Then again, Bobby had been a drunk for those long months because Dean was dead and in hell and that was no longer the case.

Dean stopped eating his pie mid-bite, wide eyes staring at the door. Bobby twisted around to see. Against all odds, Bobby was hoping to see Sam.

It was Castiel.

The trench-coated, stern-looking man chose to sit next to Dean on that side of the booth. Dean scooted over grudgingly, but for any other person or creature Dean would not have moved at all.

The waitress noticed the new arrival and hurried over to take his order.

"He wants apple pie like me," Dean piped up before the angel could refuse. The three of them waited until the waitress came and left before addressing the angel's presence.

"How did you find us?" Bobby asked first.

"I have been watching Samuel Winchester and followed you when you departed his residence."

"You knew where Sammy was and didn't tell me?" Dean looked betrayed.

"You did not ask," the angel intoned.

Dean opened his mouth twice before jumpily saying. "He's my brother, you should have known."

"He is an unknown factor in the war between Heaven and Hell," Castiel said. "The demon he abides with is a threat to you. I did not raise you from perdition to return you to the demonic host."

"So you know more of the Heavenly plans?" Bobby asked.

"Very little. Those I have discovered merely lead to more questions."

"What do you know?" Bobby growled out.

"Merely that Samuel is Lucifer's only living, viable host on Earth and Dean is Michael's."

Bobby jerked. "Someone's trying to let Lucifer out?"

"They are currently unsuccessful. Dean and I prevented that occurrence."

"How?" Dean asked softly.

Castiel looked at Dean with something akin to compassion. "Because the first seal - Iyou/I - did not break. As long as you remain a child and do not return to hell, Lucifer cannot be set free."

Dean shivered and leaned into Castiel. The angel looked uncomfortable, but with great gentleness placed an arm around the boy. They remained that way throughout the rest of the silent meal.

Bobby paid the bill (including the pie that Castiel had curiously eaten) and the angel followed them out to the car.

Dean grabbed the angel's coat "I want weekly updates on my brother."

Castiel stared down at the boy. A moment passed, then two. "Very well. I will do so." Then he was gone. Bobby was left with a grieving child and a future yawning in front of them that was both hopeful and dark.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	6. Chapter 6

Hedgehog Play

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Life went on.

Bobby and Dean returned to the junkyard. They returned to their schedule and habits. Bobby taught and Dean learned. Dean also joined Miss Smith's boyfriend's dojo and quickly moved up the ranks. He made friends within the dojo and his seriousness and aptitude spurred the other children into putting more work into their martial arts.

Dean's two friends from the dojo were names Charli and Joel. Each was slightly broken in their own way. Joel's father had beaten the rest of his family. Joel's mother had endured it long enough to build a nest egg to escape cleanly. A restraining order was worthless on the man and he was still searching for his victims. Joel, his mother and his little sister had moved four times in the last two years to keep out of his clutches. Joel made friends with Dean even knowing that they might move again at any time.

Sammy used to be that friendly.

Charli's family was originally from Sudan. Her village had been pillaged during the civil wars. Charli's older sister had managed to save Charli and two younger brothers during the raid. Three other siblings and their parents perished. They had been close enough to the destruction to hear the cries and screams of the dying and tortured. After the raiders had left, the children had had to return to the decimated village to gather supplies for the four day walk to an uncle's village. That uncle had been in the middle of migrating to America. He had been honorable, instantly including his nieces and nephews in the one-way trip that ended in South Dakota.

The three children spent numerous hours together, including sleepovers. All of them had nightmares but they didn't fell shame among their friends. It was accepted and never, ever mentioned. Also not mentioned were the stuffed animals that each child used as a nighttime protector. The hedgehog was in good company with a lion (Charli's) and a giraffe (Joel's).

Bobby encouraged the friendships as much as he dared. He was hoping Dean would have something resembling a happy, safe childhood this time around.

Dean was too stubborn and remembered too much of his old life. It wasn't too many specifics, but a lot of generalities. One, he remembered Hunting. Two, he remembered that there were a lot of different kinds of monsters to hunt. He couldn't remember the exact kinds he had destroyed, just knew that he had. So Dean started training himself to be a hunter. He researched monsters in Bobby's library and made 3 note cards for each fugly. The first note card had a picture/drawing and its known names. The second card had more names, preferred prey/indicators and known locations. The third card detailed ways to kill it. Dean quickly had a thick stack of cards. He would mix them up and place them face down on the floor. Then he would play a warped game of Memory with them. He'd play against himself, trying to beat his record for fastest time. Or he would challenge Bobby to a game. Dean and Bobby were pretty evenly matched for Memory: Bobby knew all of the information that Dean was trying to learn, but Dean had an easier time remembering where he had seen the card 'swamp-thing that eats three-year old little girls minus their feet.' Dean added three new monsters to his card deck every night. At this point, Bobby was memorizing all of the pertinent information as well.

And life went on.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	7. Chapter 7

Hedgehog Hide-n-Seek

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

The knock on the door was a bit of a surprise. Dean looked to Bobby for direction. Bobby shook his head. No one had called asking for parts (from his legitimate business) or for help/research (from his other business). Hunters knew better than to show up unannounced and mechanics didn't bother going to a junk yard without calling to see if their part was there first. Bobby's itchy trigger finger had gotten even itchier since de-aged Dean had permanently moved in. Bobby had sent more than one hunter away with an ass full of buckshot.

Who hadn't heard the rumor? Or who hadn't learned the lesson 'Call First'?

Dean waited with his hand on the doorknob as Bobby cocked the shotgun. He would swing it open and hid behind the door, ready to be back-up or to slam the door shut if that was needed. Bobby nodded at Dean and he yanked. Bobby aimed the gun in the face of…

Sam Winchester.

Sam, for his part, looked rather bemused at the greeting. "That's rather unfriendly."

"It's the greeting that idjots that don't call first get. Where's the demon?"

Sam shrugged, not bothering to lie. "I left her in town. I figured that you'd rather not see her."

Hopefully, all the improvements Bobby, Dean and Castiel had added to the property would make it impossible for the she-bitch to walk to the house, but there was always the possibility that they had missed a trick. "She's lying to you," Bobby stated.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We've been over this. I know that demons lie, but she's helping me get to Dean. No one else will even try."

"She's lying about Dean," Bobby told him again. Maybe if he said it enough times the truth might beat itself into Sam's hard head.

"So you said." Now Sam's face tightened. "But you won't explain how you know. Or what you know."

"Like I'm going to tell you something that you're going to turn around and tell the demon." Bobby tilted his head. "Actually. I bet that the demon knows the information about Dean. She's just not sharing it. My sources say that Hell is all up in an uproar."

"What information?" Sam challenged. "What could be important enough that Ruby would know and _not_ tell me?"

"Dean's not in Hell. Hasn't been for almost a _six__months_. Yet, she's been leading your around by the nose, telling you that she can get Dean out?"

"That's a lie."

Bobby huffed a laugh and slammed the door in the idjot's face. Life was too short. He would not have this conversation where Dean could overhear it. Let Sam go and stew and go confront the demon-bitch and let her lie to him some more.

Bobby had an adoptive son to comfort.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	8. Chapter 8

Hedgehog Hard Truths

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself.

Reminder: This is season 4 AU of Supernatural and Sam has been an addict for 6-8 months.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

Author's Note: Merry Christmas, jennytork. Hope you don't mind boat loads of angst for a gift.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

The phone rang four hours after Bobby had slammed the door in Sam Winchester's face. It had barely been enough time to get Dean to settle down. The boy had worked himself up so much that he had been sobbing. Bobby comforted him and put him down for a nap 'cause the poor kid had exhausted himself. With Dean safely asleep, Bobby had summoned Castiel, looking for angelic assistance or answers, whichever the angel could supply.

Castiel was distressed with Sam's arrival at the junk yard. He finally told Bobby that the younger Winchester was addicted to demon blood. With the demon blood, Samuel was adding powers to his psychic repertoire. Bobby couldn't think up enough words to describe that sort of idiocy. Hopefully, Bobby had angered Sam enough that he would avoid the junk yard for another six months or maybe a year. The she-demon had Sam by the balls (literally, according to Castiel). Surely she would continue lying and keep Sam far away.

When the phone rang, Bobby assumed that the person on the other end was anyone other than Sam but he heard a familiar voice. "Bobby?" Sam sounded defiant and defeated all at once. "Ruby admitted that Hell doesn't know where Dean is."

"Really?" Bobby drawled. Ruby was a little to sharp for comfort and she had set eyes on Dean in his current form. At same time that Dean outted her demon nature to Bobby. Yeah, she was probably suspicious of Bobby's ward since he was claiming to have knowledge of Dean's current whereabouts.

"Bobby? Can I come out and learn about Dean?"

"What'll happen to the she-demon?"

"I can leave her behind."

"For good?"

"She's useful as a resource."

"'Cept that she goes out of her way to mislead you."

"She said that the only way that Dean could have escaped from Hell was if something down there busted him out for their own use. A kind of demonic inside job. She said that all the things I've been learning would apply to getting Dean out of hell as well as getting Dean away from his demonic rescuer. Any demon that was strong enough to remove Dean from Hell would still torture him."

"'Cept that she didn't tell you six months ago. You could have been looking for Dean's captor." Bobby could admit that Ruby could spin a believable tale, or at least a tale that Sam would believe. The best Bobby could do was to poke a couple holes in it. "Until you realize that whatever the she-bitch has been teaching you has been for _her_ purpose and not yours, don't bother calling. And stay the hell off of my property."

"Bobby, I can exorcise demons," Sam blurted out desperately. He knew that Bobby had been about to hang up on him.

"So can any idjit that can recite Latin," Bobby retorted.

"I can do it with my mind. I don't need the words."

"What makes you so special? Why don't you need words when every other Hunter out there does?" Would Sam tell him the truth?

"It's probably what the yellow-eyed demon did to me. Feeding me blood as a baby."

A partial truth. If only Bobby could get him to face the total truth. "Let me get this straight: you're exercising the remnants of a demon inside of you? You're making it stronger? What the hell do you think that will lead to? What makes you think that working with anything demonic will lead to anything good?"

"I'm releasing people from being possessed from a demon. How is that bad?"

"If a demon's leading you to do it, then there must be a bigger plan at work and that's bad."

"The bigger plan was getting Dean out of Hell. I needed power over demons for that. What's wrong with that?" Sam's voice shook with frustration.

"'Cept that Dean's not in Hell and hasn't been. That might have been your plan, but what was the demon's plan?"

"Ruby said…"

Bobby interrupted him rudely. "Demons lie, boy."

"She didn't know that Dean was out." Was Sam growling through clenched teeth? "She thought Dean was just in a different part of Hell."

Bobby snorted. "Did she tell you what was the massive distraction so that Dean could be rescued?" he challenged.

"No," Sam answered.

"Thought not." Bobby slammed the phone down. He was too old to deal with idjits, especially Winchester idjits.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Bobby was jumpy. There was no real excuse. He knew that Castiel was about strengthening the wards. The angel was determined to protect his charge and with Sam and Ruby so near, danger to young Dean had never been closer. So when he heard the car coming up the driveway, he was out on the porch with his shotgun. He had done it without thinking. He didn't know what had happened to the green peppers he had been chopping up for dinner.

Then he saw that it was the Impala, with Sam driving it no doubt.

That idiot!

Bobby didn't know what the demon-bitch had told Sam this time. Hell, it might even be the truth. It didn't matter. It would piss off Sam. He was driving like a bat out of hell… no pun intended. Whatever words that might spill out of his mouth would be sure to hurt Dean. There was no way that Dean would sleep through this argument; Samuel Winchester was too much like his daddy in this regard. He would yell.

Damnit!

He would never aim to kill Sam Winchester- not until he had confirmation of evil or killing and Sam knew that. Bobby probably wouldn't be able to shut Sam up without killing him. And a gunshot would definitely wake the boy. Bobby didn't know if he would be able to keep Dean inside if Sam started calling his name.

Sam jumped out of the car the minute he put it into park. "Bobby," he growled.

Bobby aimed his gun at Sam Winchester and his hands were steady. He would shoot Sam to protect Dean. That decision was easy to make. "Samuel. Get off my property."

"Why are you suddenly all possessive of your property," Sam questioned. "Ruby said that there were so many wards on your place that she couldn't get in if she wanted to."

"Out! Demon and demon kin don't belong here."

The insult was enough to make Sam's face turn hard with anger. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"When you throw a rock into a bush, the bird that squawks is the one that got hit."

"Dean's here," Sam realized. "Dean's here. You've been hiding him. Dean! DEAN! Come out you jerk!"

"What did the she-bitch tell you? What distraction got Dean out?"

"There was a civil war in Hell. Two factions."

Bobby huffed. He was amused in spite of himself. It was the truth in the loosest of terms. Ruby was excellent at misdirection. "Think about it, boy. Since the beginning of time, who have been the enemies of demons?"

Sam blinked. "Angels? Really?" He sounded more doubtful than the little boy who had pestered Pastor Jim with a seemingly infinite number of questions about the angelic host. He was jaded. His truth revolved around demons.

"Go ask your demon. You believe her more than you believe me. You trust her more than you trust me." It hurt Bobby more to say the words than it did for Sam to hear them.

"She's not keeping me from my brother."

"She was distracting you for six months. Leading you on a wild goose chase. That's keeping you from your brother."

"She's not now."

"Once you confronted her with the truth, she switched up her tune. I just bet that she's encouraging you to bring Dean to her. Hell wants to get their claws in him again. They have to for their plan. And their plan involves you too, boy."

"I don't need to listen to this," Sam always had a habit of ignoring something if he didn't like it. "Dean! DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam charged Bobby as if to knock him down and storm the house. Bobby was considering a debilitating wound when Sam ran into an invisible wall.

Cas evidently upgraded Bobby's wards to include humans in the last four hours. Bobby didn't think that was possible. The only other conclusion would be that Sam was more demon than human at this moment and that scared the shit out of Bobby.

"Dean! DEAN! COME OUT HERE!" Sam was frantically banging on the invisible wall. "Why isn't he coming? He must be hurt. You must have hurt him." Sammy glared at Bobby. "I'm going to kill you." He honestly said that. Sam meant it.

Bobby turned and ran into the house. He nearly stumbled over Dean. He was huddled by the side of the door. He was finding comfort in Castiel. The angel was seated next to him on the ground, arms around the boy. Bobby had never seen anything so awkward.

The hunter closed the door, making sure that Sam never set eyes on Dean. Bobby crouched down to Dean's level. "You gonna stay inside?"

Dean nodded. "Why is Sam being scary?"

"Sam's mad at me." Bobby was surprised that Dean hadn't made a move toward the door. He could clearly hear Sam yelling for him. "Why are you staying inside?"

"It's part of our deal: Cas and mine. He tells me everything that Sam is up to and I stay away from him until Sam is safe."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "He tells you everything?" Bobby hoped like hell that the angel had a modicum of common sense.

Dean looked at him with all the seriousness of an adult. He had been exhibiting more and more flashes of an adult nature in the last week. "He's having sex with Ruby and is drinking her blood."

Heavens. You don't tell a kid that about their little –big- brother.

"Cas keeps his side of the deal, so I gotta keep mine."

On the other hand, Bobby didn't need to lock Dean up to know where he was. He was thinking of sending Dean down to the panic room until Sam left, anyways. Dean wouldn't be tempted to do something stupid if he couldn't hear Sam.

"Maybe I can talk to him?"

Too late. Dean got that idea into his head.

"No." Castiel said.

"But if the demons need Sam, if we keep him, they can't."

"Makes sense," Bobby chimed in, "But I just burned a bridge with the boy. And we all agree that Dean shouldn't go out there."

"Cas will do it," Dean said. "I won't go outside but I can stand in the doorway when Cas calls me. I can be Cas's proof."

"I will not," Castiel said. "He is addicted to demon blood. The addiction controls him."

"An addiction," Bobby knew about those. How many addictions had destroyed families? Had they caught Sam's in time? "So what will Sam do for his next hit?"

"He wouldn't betray me," Dean said, but his posture wasn't as confident as his words.

"He would," Castiel declared. "Addicts betray their family continually. He drank the demon's blood before driving here. The wards would not restrain him otherwise."

"So he needs to quit," Dean whispered.

"Cold turkey?" Bobby asked the angel.

"I am unfamiliar with the presence of fowl in connection to addiction."

"It means stopping totally," Dean told him.

"He is an addict of demon blood," Castiel stated. "He will never give it up."

"We gotta offer him the chance," said Dean. "We could lock him up for as long as he needs and care for him."

Bobby considered it. He had always known that taking in Dean meant dealing with the rest of his family. "Lock him up in the panic room until he doesn't crave it?"

Castiel saw no need for compromise. "Samuel is more than physically addicted to demon blood, he had become addicted to the power it gives him as well."

"We gotta offer him the chance," Dean repeated.

"He has made his choice."

Dean pleaded. "But isn't your Father all about second chances for humans?"

Castiel looked stumped.

"We aren't doing anything wrong by offering a choice," Bobby pressed Dean's advantage. "In fact, wouldn't your Father disapprove if we didn't?"

"If I do this," Castiel cautioned, "Dean will not go to the basement until I assert that it is safe. Samuel would be locked there for the entire detoxification process. It may take months."

Dean set his jaw. "Better him downstairs than out there with the demon. I can't see him in either case. But he'd be better off here."

"You promise?"

Dean nodded. "I promise."

Castiel stood and exited the door. Bobby and Dean left the door open so that they could eavesdrop on the conversation.

Sam stopped yelling for Dean the second Cas stood on the porch. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one that increased the strength of the ward to include those who voluntarily ingested demon blood. I did so for the protection of Dean Winchester."

"Ouch," Dean whispered from behind the door.

Cas continued. "I am also a party unemotionally involved in this altercation. You are upsetting Dean, so leave."

"Not without Dean."

"You are a danger to Dean."

"I would never…"

"You voluntarily ingest demon blood," Cas cut him off. "You are an addict. You will do anything for another drop. If you wish to be near Dean, these are the conditions."

"I want to see Dean," Sam demanded.

"Dean," Cas called.

Dean stood, took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood in the doorframe and no further. Booby stood behind him and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"That's not…" Sam denied the truth but trailed off. "Dean?" he called.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean answered.

"Come here," Sam said, it wasn't quite an order and it wasn't a request either. Bobby thought it sounded like a conversation John would have had with his sons. Bobby's hands tightened in remembrance.

"There are conditions to your proximity to Dean being closer than this," Cas said. "You must completely detoxify from the demon blood. Abstain from it for a minimum of three months, for a re-evaluation. The supernatural panic room of the Singer household would hold you for the duration."

"Lock me up? I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. Dean is my brother," Sam argued. "I'm family. Dean belongs with me."

"You are an addict. You are an unfit guardian."

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Come here."

The boy jerked a bit but made no move to step forward. "No Bitch," Dean yelled back. "You come here."

Sam took a step forward and ran into the ward again.

"You are a danger to Dean," Cas said. "You have a choice. You detoxify or you never see Dean again."

Sam pointed a finger at the angel. "You can't keep me from my brother."

Cas blinked, clearly not understanding. "But that is exactly what I have done and will continue to do as long as you represent a danger to Dean."

"Dean!" Sammy clearly appealed to the object of their argument. "Why don't you want to come with me?"

Dean copped an attitude. It was a poor performance of a defense mechanism. "No way, dude! Sex with the demon-skank and you drink her blood so much that you can't even consider stopping for three months. That blood is more important to you than me." Dean huffed in a way that reminded Bobby of Charli and then he stepped back, forcing Bobby to step back. Dean slammed the door on his brother and pressed his hands against his ears to muffle Sam's cries. The mask crumbled to reveal the vulnerable child.

Bobby picked him up and carried him downstairs, snagging the precious hedgehog on the way. There was only one room in the house that was sound proof and Sam's screams were upsetting the boy. In the supernatural safe room that they had offered Sam Dean cried himself to sleep. Bobby held him for hours.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	9. Chapter 9

Hedgehog Forage

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself.

Reminder: This is season 4 AU of Supernatural and Sam has been an addict for 6-8 months.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Bobby didn't know how long Sam had pounded on the wards. He had spent the night in the panic room with Dean. Bobby didn't even know if Castiel had tried to talk to Sam further. The next morning, neither Cas nor Sam were anywhere to be seen.

Dean moped.

There was no other term for it.

Dean was depressed at the confrontation the day before. So Bobby tried to keep him hopping. He pushed during the school lessons, and he had Dean running all over the place as they tinkered on a couple of old cars. Bobby even took a couple days and did a dreaded inventory on the parts left in the junkers in his yard. Bobby normally had a pretty good memory for those kinds of things, but it was good to have written documentation. It was also a good excuse for Dean to run around.

Bobby heaved a sigh of relief when it came time for Dean's martial arts class. Charli and Joel would cheer up Dean. Also, it was a couple hours that Bobby didn't have to find busywork for Dean to do. During the ride into town, Dean kept his eyes glued to the surroundings. Bobby couldn't blame him; the older Hunter was also searching for a glimpse of the Impala or of Sam. Ruby could change meatsuits, so she could be anybody. They didn't see anything suspicious, but that didn't mean anything. Sioux Falls was definitely big enough to avoid a person if one was so inclined. Bobby had a feeling that Sam was just out of sight.

Sam was a Winchester through and through and he would not give up, not when Bobby was keeping his brother from him. If Sam was not willing to forego demon's blood, Bobby was worried about what he might attempt with the excuse of brotherly love.

Dean's class happened like it always did. Bobby stood watch at the door. He was so tense, it was a relief when class finished.

"Can we go for ice cream?" Charli asked Bobby as they pulled on their coats. Since Joel's mother was working and Charli's older sister, Jakilyn, had gone for a walk and their Uncle Maged also worked during the day, Bobby was the adult in charge.

"Ehh," Bobby hedged for a moment, but Dean was looking as hopeful as his friends. Bobby hadn't seen Dean this cheerful since before Sam's visit. The ice cream parlor was right across the street and Bobby had treated the three kids to ice cream a dozen or more times before. Bobby hadn't seen any sign of Sam; maybe he had stomped off to pout. They should be safe. Bobby reached into his pocket for his wallet and the kids cheered. "No detours," he cautioned the kids. "Just go get your ice cream and bring it back. You guys eat it here."

All three heads nodded eagerly.

Bobby handed Joel the money and watched all three run out of the dojo. They paused at the street to check for cars and then dashed into the ice cream parlor. Bobby had to settle accounts with Dean's teacher, Sensei Okada. They had only been chatting for five minutes when Joel returned alone.

There was evidence of ice cream on his face and hands, but none to be seen. His eyes were glassy with tears that he refused to let fall.

The rock in Bobby's gut grew. Dean.

"There was this really big, scary guy…" Joel said.

The father in Bobby wanted to run out the door that instant, but the Hunter in Bobby knew better. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off would not help Dean.

"Where is Dean now?" he asked.

"He and Charli ran out the back door of the ice cream place."

There wasn't a lot of cover behind the strip mall. Sam would chase them and find them for sure. Bobby made a dash for the door now and Sensei Okada was right on his heels. He was holding Joel's hand. There was no reason to lose the child they did have while searching for the two they didn't have.

Bobby prayed that they weren't too late.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	10. Chapter 10

Hedgehog Predators

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself.

Reminder: Sam. Is. An. Addict.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Sam Winchester burned with anger. He didn't fight it because his anger made him powerful. How dare Bobby judge him? How dare Bobby withhold Dean from his real family? How dare Bobby dismiss all of Sam's work? Sam had been working non-stop to get his brother and Bobby had been hoarding Dean because Bobby had judged Sam as unfit. Bobby didn't understand the good that Sam was accomplishing. Ruby had been more forthright than Bobby had been and she never judged Sam's actions. Ruby followed Sam's lead. Bobby acted like Sam opinion, and vouching for Ruby and all of his hard work, none of it mattered. He still treated Sam like a stupid kid. Bobby had judged Sam's actions months ago and had decided that Sam lifestyle and companions were too dangerous for Dean, _without giving Sam a chance to state his case_. Hell, Bobby didn't let Sam know that he was being judged, he had just ushered Dean out of Sam's motel room and never returned. He hadn't checked in again. He hadn't given Sam a second chance to be close to Dean. If Sam hadn't stopped by and connected Bobby's over protectiveness of his property with Dean, Bobby would have let Sam fruitlessly try to figure a way into hell forever.

This was about Dean, Sam's own brother. Sam deserved to know everything about Dean. Everything! Now, Bobby wouldn't even let Dean talk to Sam. It should be Dean's choice. Bobby was just a controlling bastard like John Winchester had been.

"So," Ruby finally broke Sam's fuming silence. "How are we going to get Dean?"

Sam might have been furious, but he was still plotting. "If Bobby is Dean's legal guardian, there're conditions. He'll have to bring Dean out of the junkyard eventually for socialization. I wonder if Dean has any friends?" Sam doubted it. At least, none of the friends would be hard to leave behind. At Ruby's look, Sam explained, "Dean was always pretty much a loner. All he had was me." And now Bobby and that Cas-witch liar were keeping Dean from his best friend with the dubious excuse that Sam was a threat to Dean.

"So we should scope out the community and find out what the townies know about Dean," Ruby suggested.

Sam nodded. "I'll check out the library. Bobby uses it for research and he would consider it a safe place for Dean."

"I'll check the school," offered the woman.

"Call if you learn anything," Sam ordered.

She nodded and raised a bandaged wrist. "You want a little for the road?"

Yes. Sam wanted some blood. It tasted better than anything else on earth. He was smarter, stronger with it in his system, but… "Better not. The Cas-creature said that the wards were designed to keep anyone with demon blood at bay. I might need to get into Bobby's house at some point. I better back off for now."

Ruby shrugged. "Your call."

Yes, it was. Sam was in control of this blood thing. He wasn't addicted. There was no reason to quit. Bobby was just throwing everything out of proportion based on the word of the Cas-creature. He didn't get what was truly going on.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

With a few lies and a couple practiced smiles, Sam learned all about Bobby and Dean's schedule. The two of them would come to the library whenever Bobby needed some extra research and he would often pick up one or two groceries after, whatever they were short on at home. The librarian chalked it up to a bachelor not used to a child's appetite. Sam knew better: Bobby was more than ready for a siege if it came to it, but if Dean was bored with the food at home, Bobby would indulge him. Who knew what garbage Bobby was letting Dean eat. Sam was looking forward to indulging his brother, but not too much. Dean would be healthy and not hungry with him.

Right now, Sam was hungry. He was looking forward to a bit of Ruby's blood. He deserved a little pick-me-up and he had a solid plan for getting his brother that didn't involve Bobby's warded house. There was nothing in that house that Dean couldn't live without. Now that the plan was made, Sam didn't want to wait any longer for some blood. He called Ruby to have her come back to the rented room.

"I've got bump-kis on their schedule might I might have something for getting legal custody away from Singer," she said as she answered her phone.

"Oh?"

"So Singer is homeschooling him. When he went to the school to get the principal to sign off on it, she and a couple other teachers did an informal test to see how much education Dean already had. They were trying to find the limit to his education. It seems that he's had a lot of instruction for his age group. A lot. The teacher decided that Dean needed to be challenged or he would regress. She only knew of Bobby from his weekly trips for liquid nourishment and from his holds at the library. She added everything together and figured that a good way to keep Bobby sober and Dean challenged was to have Bobby teach Dean Japanese."

Sam was first almost impressed that Bobby knew Japanese and then he was proud of his brother for wow-ing the teachers. Either way, "It won't take much to renew the rumor that Bobby's an alcoholic. He'd lose custody over that. And I've got DNA on my side." They probably wouldn't go the legal route because it took too much time, but Sam wanted to make sure that Dean could never return –could never _be_ returned to Bobby. Bobby had burned that bridge. Sam was just making sure that Dean was on his side of the chasm before cutting all ties.

"Exactly."

"Come back to the room," Sam told her. "I'm hungry."

"Oh?" Ruby sounded flirty, but she never denied him. "I thought you were getting into abstinence."

"Nah," Sam answered. "I got a lot more information than you did and I have a plan. I want to celebrate."

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

The one true constant in Bobby's schedule was Dean's martial arts class. It wasn't hard to stake out the dojo. There were enough shops on the opposite side of the street with windows facing the right direction. Sam and Ruby had been walking all morning, since the Impala was so recognizable. Bobby and Dean were five minutes early. Bobby was hyper vigilant, looking for Sam. Dean was looking for Sam too and Sam deeply wanted to reveal himself, but now was not the time. Sam stayed put and waited for the most opportune time. After class was done, Dean and two kids ran out of the dojo, crossed the street and entered into the ice cream parlor.

Perfect.

Dean must have known that Sam was nearby and had dropped Bobby's surveillance. Now all Sam had to do was waltz into the parlor when Bobby's head was turned and invite Dean to a walk in the park. The Impala was there. Dean would climb into the car and the three of them would drive off into the sunset, leaving Bobby and his sanctimonious shit behind.

There.

Bobby turned his back on the street. Sam strode onto the sidewalk and entered into the ice cream parlor. Dean had a chocolate ice cream cone and each of his friends had a cone too.

"Dean," Sam smiled at the boy and was surprised when Dean stepped back, face white. It made Sam furious. "Don't be afraid," Sam told Dean.

"Not afraid," Dean muttered. "You left."

"I wouldn't leave without you," Sam told him.

"Are you going to take Bobby's deal?" Dean asked hopefully. "Get cleaned up?"

"Sure, sure," Sam said. "Let's go to the park to discuss it."

Dean took a step forward and then saw Ruby. He recognized her, which Sam hadn't counted on. His eyes shuttered. "You haven't dumped your dealer. You're not ready to kick the habit."

"There is no habit," Sam protested.

One Dean's friends, the boy stepped in front of Dean. "Bobby has a restraining order against you," the boy lied. "You're not allowed near Dean." He spoke very clearly and every adult in the place was suddenly paying attention to Sam and Dean's private conversation.

Sam could have cursed him. "It's not like that," he tried to reason with the kid. The African girl was pulling Dean out the back door and Dean was going along with her. Sam wasn't too worried. He had scouted the entire block and there was no where to hide that way and it was in the opposite direction as Bobby.

"You're not allowed near Dean," the boy repeated. Several of the mothers in the parlor were reaching for their phones and a grey-haired lady that reminded Sam of Ellen was standing and approaching the boy. Sam would have to push by the brat to get to Dean.

"Look. Kid. Bobby told Dean lies about me. Dean is my brother. He should be with me."

The boy would not be moved. "That's what my dad says too. You're both wrong."

"Whatever." Sam brushed past the boy and ran for the back door. The back end of the parlor connected to several shops on each side. All of the back doors were locked. It was about equidistant to get to a street to go around the shops. Dean and the girl would have had to run pretty far to go all the way around the strip mall to get back to the dojo. Sam hadn't given them that much time. The entire back side of the mall faced acres and acres of empty fields. Someone had cleared it years ago, but no further development had been made. It was just tall grass and scrub brush. Sam looked around and couldn't see his brother, the pint-sized version. Dean should be right here waiting. How did he disappear? Was the little girlfriend supernatural and needing to be killed?

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. Then he realized that he had ice cream on his jeans, presumably when he walked by the kid. The kid must have thrown his ice cream at Sam. "Son of a bitch," he repeated. Dean would be much better off once he left his two little friends behind. The boy was a liar and Dean didn't need that kind of influence.

"You made a whole ice cream shop full of enemies," Ruby said as she sauntered up to his side.

"I'll make a whole town full of enemies if it'll get me my brother," promised Sam.

"You know," Ruby mused. "It'd be next to nothing to put an accommodating demon in one of the brats. That way, Dean's friend would be helping you instead of hindering. It'd only need to be in there for a couple of hours. Twelve tops."

Sam considered it as he glared at the ice cream on his pants. "No," he finally said. "No demons in kids, not even for a couple hours." Not even if the little brats deserved some retribution. "We'll find another way."

Ruby pouted a bit. "Fine. But we should get out of here before Singer shows up. The boy ran back to the dojo. Singer probably could get you arrested, especially with all the busybodies inside hearing the story the brat told."

She was right. Getting arrested would put a crimp in Sam's plans.

Sam glanced over the grass lot again. Where had Dean disappeared to? He waved at Ruby, "You go that way and meet back at the car." Ruby nodded. The two of them jogged in opposite directions down the back alley and then headed towards the park. Both were trying to find signs of Dean, but neither saw anything. There would be another opportunity to grab Dean. Dean now knew that Sam wasn't going to give up. That would combat some of Bobby's lies.

Maybe Dean would find him.

Sam had that to look forward to. Dean would mess up Bobby's controlling plans. Sam slid into the driver's seat of the Impala and waited for Ruby to climb in.

"Blood?" she asked.

"Yes," Sam breathed. He needed a distraction right now and he needed a new plan. Blood would help with both.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	11. Chapter 11

**Hedgehog Scurry**

Reminder: Sam. Is. An. Addict.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Bobby was running as he hit the door to the ice cream parlor. The door crashed open, but no one gave him a dirty look. The owner of the shop pointed to the back door before Bobby could even ask the question. Bobby muttered a relieved 'thank you' and ran for the back. Without pause, Bobby kicked the door open and moved to the side in case Sam had prepared an ambush.

Sam hadn't.

Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen. Bobby caught a glimpse of Ruby's backside as she turned the corner on the far end of the alley. He leaned forward to chase after her.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Charli stand. Sensei Okada called, "Singer-san" at the same time. Bobby lost his balance. He didn't fall, but he felt (and he was sure he looked) damn awkward.

Dean climbed to his feet at Charli's side and Bobby felt weak in the knees. He gathered Dean in his arms. "You're safe. You're safe," he muttered. Dean was shaking. Bobby just picked him up. Dean was a little big to be carried, but these were extenuating circumstances. Dean didn't even complain about being treated like a baby; he just held on tight and hid his face in Bobby's neck.

"How did Sam not see you?" Sensei Okada asked Charli.

"Sometimes, if the grass is tall enough and you lay _really_ still, people won't see you." She looked sad. "But you have to remember to stay still even if you hear something horrible."

Bobby didn't want to consider what nightmare-inducing sounds Charli had heard when she had first learned that horrible lesson in her Sudanese village. He knew that he would eventually have to ask what they had heard in the last five minutes.

Dean put his mouth right next to Bobby's ear. "The hell skank wanted to put a demon in Charli and Joel and it took Sammy a looooonnnngggg time to say no."

Bobby didn't have time to deal with that kind of trauma now. "We're going on lockdown. Charli, your sister should be waiting for us at the dojo. She can call your uncle. Joel, we'll pick up your mom and sister on our way out of town. Everyone is staying at the garage until Sam leaves."

"I'll drive Charli's family," Sensei Okada suggested. "You're going to have a very full truck with only Joel's."

Bobby nodded, accepting the truth. "Let's get."

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Joel's mother, Martha, and his sister, Jenny, didn't take much convincing to leave everything and move into Bobby's house for a couple days. Martha had a duffle bag full of necessaries for each member of her family resting near the back door of their house. They could leave at the drop of a hat. The three kids sat on the duffle bags behind the bucket seats of Bobby's truck and Martha sat in the front as Bobby drove them home. Martha didn't think that Bobby was blowing the situation out of proportion. She had seen and survived some of the worst humans could dish out to each other.

"What might Dean's brother do?" she asked quietly.

Bobby was a bit surprised that she would venture onto this topic with the children right there but Martha had kept her kids alive by telling them the truth. "I don't know," Bobby admitted. "Sam was thinking about using Charli and Joel to get to Dean though. He didn't used to be like this."

"They never were," Martha breathed.

Bobby spared a moment to wonder what Martha's husband had been when they had first met. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Sensei Okada following with Charli's family. "Once we get to the junkyard, we'll be safe." He looked in the mirror again and nearly swerved off the road. Castiel was flying behind them, with something in his hand that was as bright as the sun. They literally had a guardian angel on drag.

"We will be safe." This time the words were easier to promise.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	12. Chapter 12

**Hedgehog Protection**

By PaBurke

Summary/Challenge: Dean went to Hell and was hauled out of Perdition only to be turned into a 4/5-year-old version of himself. This complicates the plans of both Heaven and Hell.

Reminder: Sam. Is. An. Addict.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish

a/n: forgive the short chapter. the next one will be much longer.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

"What are our options?" Bobby asked as all the protected ones found space in his house. They were safe, for now and ready for an extended stay.

"I could smite Samuel," Castiel answered and it said something that Sensei Okada, Joel's mother and Charli's uncle and older sister didn't flinch.

"NO!" Dean protested. "No smiting. Promise me."

"I will not promise, Dean," the angel told him. "Your guardianship was assigned to me by the Father. I will not make any promise that would require me to break my word to my Father or to you."

"But he's not a danger to me now. You don't have to smite him now."

"He is hurting you, here." Castiel pressed his hand against Dean's chest. "Your body is healthy and yet you hurt here. I do not understand but I will remove his influence from you."

Dean held onto the angel's hand. "If you kill Sammy, I'll hurt worse here. You don't want to make it worse, do you?"

"He is leading a demon to you and that demon will spread word of your location. He is endangering you."

"Smite the demon," Dean argued. "That won't hurt me and it'll protect me. It'll give Sammy a chance to see the truth and stop the demon gossip."

Castiel weighed the action against his rules and knowledge. "Samuel will react unexpectedly to the source of his addiction being destroyed. He will no longer remain as he is on the slow descent in the demon's plans. His descent will either accelerate or stall. Either way, the stand-off will end."

"I'll take it."

Castiel stared down at his charge. "If Samuel accelerates, I will smite him to protect you."

Dean set his tiny jaw, an echo of the man he used to be and a foreshadowing of the man he would be again. "Sam won't go evil. I'm going to save him."

Castiel bowed to the child. "I will do as you ask forthwith."

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

"It is done. Now we wait."

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	13. Chapter 13

**Hedgehog Food Chain**

Reminder: Sam. Is. An. Addict.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish, language!

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Sam was furious. That Castiel creature had killed Ruby. It hadn't given Ruby a chance to defend herself, no warning; it had simply appeared behind her and put a glowing sword through her middle and calmly watched her disintegrate. Like she was guilty for simply existing. Ruby had never killed anything that didn't need killing in Sam's presence. The demon was a liar, but one that Sam could control. Not to mention the sex and blood that she supplied. The sex, Sam could forgo, but he needed a blood source and quick. He would need all the power and tricks he could gather to defeat the Castiel creature.

The creature must have decided that Ruby supplied too much information that contradicted it. It had killed Ruby far away from any other witnesses, obviously hiding its true intentions from Sam's family. It could be the source of all of Bobby and Dean's misinformation. Sam was the only one that saw clearly.

Sam needed to kill Castiel. All his problems would be solved. How would he accomplish it? That was the problem. First, he needed power and to get power, he needed blood. Second, he needed information on Castiel. Sam knew where he could get both.

He summoned the demon, Alastair, by name. From pillow talk, Sam knew he was one of Ruby's bosses. Thankfully Alastair was willing to make a deal. The demon even gave Sam a couple drops of blood to prove that the affect was similar and that he was dealing in good faith. It turned out that Alastair's blood gave Sam more power than Ruby's ever did. The strength was heady. Sam could handle anything with Alastair's blood.

Alastair and Sam negotiated for well over an hour. The demon wanted Dean and of course, Sam said no. Curiously, Alastair wasn't interested in Sam. The human was so angry with the situation that he offered the lying little crap that was Dean's friend. Dean wouldn't miss him and he was obviously a bad influence. In order for the kid to be delivered to Alastair, Sam would have to kill him according to a disgusting ritual, but for Dean, Sam would do anything.

After the agreement was set, the rest was easy. Alastair, as it turned out, was a gossip. He delighted to tell about the disobedient angels attempting to start the war between Heaven and Hell earlier than scheduled. ("The whiny little bitches finally doing something interesting.") He knew why the angels were protecting Dean. ("Big Bro's going to be a meat suit for a feathers, specifically Michael. If you think demons do damage to a human body, you should see what an archangel will do.") He didn't know why Dean wasn't already being ridden. He did know how to kill Castiel. ("The demon killing knife should do the trick. We aren't that far removed from each other.") Alastair to see Sam kill Castiel, so he would ride with Sam in the Impala to Bobby's house and pick up the kid there. Sam wasn't sure how he was going to separate Dean's little friend from the pack, but… details. The important goal was killing Castiel and getting Dean back. Nothing was going to stop Sam.

Alastair gave Sam a cup of blood for the road and Sam barely remembered the trip, he was enjoying the boost so much. All too soon (and not soon enough) Sam pulled into the drive of Singer's Garage. The two 'visitors' didn't attempt to cross the invisible line between them and the house. They didn't need to, Dean ran out to meet Sam but when he saw Alastair, he let out a blood-curling scream. Suddenly, Castiel was r_ight there_ to gather Dean in his arms. The angel glared at Sam. "You brought Dean's tormentor out of hell and to this safe haven. You are beyond redemption."

"What?" Sam was stunned. His world was turned upside down. "No. You're wrong. Alastair…"

Was talking… "Such beautiful screams. As gorgeous as I remember. You can't imagine, Sammy Boy. He was so close to breaking. I almost broke him on my rack. I will break him next time."

Sam's hand tightened on the demon-killing knife and Alastair noticed. He laughed, _laughed_ at Sam. "You kill me, Sammy Boy and no other demon will deal with you. What are you going to do without a supply of blood? You'll whither up and die."

Sam didn't care. This demon had hurt his brother. Sam gathered up every scrap of power and will and pushed at the demon. He had exorcised many demons, he could do this one too.

Alastair laughed at him, full belly laughs of someone who has seen the greatest prat-fall of history. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Do you really think that you can eject me from this plane by the power of my own blood? Where's the logic in that? I thought you were the smart Winchester."

"I've done it before," Sam growled. He had. He steeled his will. He could do this.

Alastair scoffed. "Smoke and mirrors, leading you down this merry path. Being exorcized by you is a bragging right down below. Who had the best dying scene? They competed for dramatics. Now kill the angel so that I can take the boy. Finish the contract and I'll give you all the blood you ever could want. All that power at your fingertips for all time, eternity."

For the first time in months, Sam didn't hear the promise of power and control. He slammed into Alastair and tried to stab him with the knife. Alastair stayed just out of reach of the knife and rolled them over. He slammed Sam's head against the ground. Once, twice. Sam was losing and losing fast. The only reason the fight hadn't ended was because Alastair liked playing with this victims. Maybe he wanted Sam to grovel.

Grovel. Sam wouldn't grovel to the demon that had tortured Dean but it gave him an idea. Sam changed tactics. "Kill us both," Sam begged the angel who had been observing emotionlessly. "Protect Dean."

"I will," the angel promised with a burst of white light.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	14. Chapter 14

**Hedgehog Rough Road**

Reminder: Sam. Is. An. Addict. Going. Through. Withdrawal.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish, language, recovering from any addiction is ugly, mention of suicide

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Sam woke up. He hadn't expected that. He turned his head and jerked back. The angel was _ri__ght there_ examining him and perhaps even his soul. No concept of personal space. The angel nodded slowly. "Your choice was made, Samuel Winchester, but the path is difficult. You will remain here until the blood is purged from your physical vessel."

The angel disappeared, leaving Sam locked in an unfamiliar, sound proof room just as the sweats, the shakes, the nausea and the pain overtook his body.

Breaking the addiction that Sam was just now admitting was going to be a _bitch_.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Sam floated in and out of consciousness. He was in pain and lashing out. Bobby was often there forcing food or drink into him and washing bodily fluids off his body. Sam vomited more times than he could count. Sam knew that he threw the older man against the wall several times with the mere strength of his mind. He knew that he said truly hurtful and cruel things to the long-time family friend.

Bobby never retaliated though and the shame spurred Sam to new lows. He destroyed everything in the locked room and fell into oblivion.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

When he awoke, the broken bits of furniture were removed from his presence. He was naked but clean. Why bother clothe him if he was just going to destroy it and piss on himself? The torn mattress was replaced with pillows and blankets, clean once again.

Under Sam's chin was tucked a stuffed hedgehog.

Sam ripped the pillows and the blankets to shreds with a thought, but the stuffed animal… he'd thrown it in the corner, he'd hidden it under the destruction but he couldn't dismember it. It'd be so easy to pull a thread and unravel it all, but he couldn't. He could have done it with his mind, easily, but at the same time, he couldn't.

He couldn't and he didn't know why.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Bobby cleaned the room –and Sam- when the recovering addict was unconscious again. More pillows and blankets were given and they met the same fate as those before. Sam was sure that the hedgehog would have disappeared with the mess, but once again it was tucked under Sam's chin.

Sam threw it against the wall as hard as he could and didn't go looking for it when it landed out of sight.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Food and water were left out for him. Sam tried to eat it, he really did but it was not. what. he. wanted. It was bland and tasteless. It didn't give him strength. Power. He threw the food against a wall. (Not the same wall as the hedgehog and he didn't think why that might be.) It didn't stay in his stomach. He vomited it most of it, but not all.

Sam destroyed the pillows and the blankets and made a fair attempt at the walls. He got further than he had expected before the drywall started to burn his fingertips like acid.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Life was on repeat. It was similar to the trickster killing Dean time and time again. It was hell.

Wake up to a clean room and food.

Find that damn, stupid stuffed animal and not do anything to it.

Destroy room. Try to eat the food. Get pissed. Vomit.

Collapse in exhaustion and pain.

Rinse. Repeat.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Rinse. Repeat.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

He awoke one day –he had no idea how many days it had been- and the soup on the floor by his blankets actually smelled appetizing. He ate it. He didn't enjoy it and it still didn't give him what he wanted but it wasn't horrible. He didn't throw it up either.

It gave him the energy to destroy more of the room before collapsing on the rags that used to be blankets.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Sam was starting to recover enough to recognize that he was having bad days and good days. The bad days were frustration and anger and no distinct thoughts. The good days would quickly turn bad as the memories filtered through of what he had done 'under the influence.'

_He had wanted to put a demon in a child._

_A child!_

Or worse, _he had offered up an innocent child for power_.

Sam vomited as he realized that he would have been ritualistically stripping the child of his innocence in order for him to end in hell.

He gathered up the rags from the blankets. If he tied them together and then to the doorknob, he'd probably be able to strangle himself, a make-shift hanging for the condemned. He was guilty.

He was _damned_.

He tripped over that annoying, obnoxious, stupid hedgehog. He picked it up, held it close and wailed like a baby.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	15. Chapter 15

**Hedgehog Waiting**

Reminder: Sam. Is. An. Addict. Going. Through. Withdrawal.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish, language, recovering from any addiction is ugly, mention of suicide

Spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

"You all are dealing with this too well," Bobby mentioned to the junk yard visitors. They had just witnessed an angel destroying a demon and then disappear with Sam. Though frightened, they weren't in shock.

Sensei Okada shrugged. "The spiritual does not hide from those who look."

Charli wasn't so vague. "Demons attacked our village and an angel led us to Uncle."

Joel's mother, Martha, looked surprised at the revelation. "An angel led us away from my husband. Sometimes I think I imagined it all," she admitted.

Castiel reappeared. "Nisteal is a guard, efficient and obedient. She directed both families to safety." The pronouncement sounded like a compliment.

"Nisteal, huh?" Bobby memorized the name. He would check it out as soon as possible.

"Where'd you put Sam?" Dean sniffled and hiccupped through the question. He barely stopped crying long enough to ask the angel. He was clutching Bobby and not about to let go. Bobby wasn't inclined to release the child either. He still couldn't believe that Sam brought Dean's tormentor directly to the junk yard. _Damn idjit_.

"Downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Martha echoed. "You mean down the stairs or Downstairs Downstairs?"

Castiel looked confused and Dean translated. "Castiel put Sam in the safe room."

Bobby jerked. "He can get out. It's got a one-way…!"

The angel interrupted. "I reversed the mechanism as we discussed, Dean."

Dean sighed. "Good."

"You will not remain on the premises," Castiel said.

Dean –amazingly enough- did not argue. "You'll take good care of Sammy?" He asked Bobby. "He's always extra crabby when he's sick."

Sammy was going to be dangerous and cruel and probably homicidal. Bobby, in his heart, didn't want anything to do with Sam's withdrawal. The idjit had brought Dean's tormentor from hell to their little haven. Bobby was shaking with fury and knew he had to stop. Right now, Dean was willing to leave the junk yard. Both Charli's and Joel's house were warded against the supernatural and currently were safer than the house. He'd only leave if he was assured that someone would take care of Sammy. The child was going to have nightmares straight from the Pit of Hell and he still was thinking of Sammy first. Bobby had to think of Dean first.

"I'll take care of Sam," he promised.

Dean nodded, wiggled down and ran inside to gather a bag. He was out in moments. He wrapped his arms around Bobby's knees. "Thank you." He offered up the hedgehog. "You can give this to Sammy later."

Bobby shook his head no. "How'bout you keep it until you're sleepin' good at Ms. Martha's house and then I'll give it to Sam."

Dean debated but finally agreed. He tucked the stuffed animal under one arm and looked to Martha for direction.

"It's safe to leave?" she asked.

"I believe so," Castiel intoned. "I and Nisteal will guard."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hedgehog Recovery**

Reminder: Sam. Is. An. Addict. Going. Through. Withdrawal.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish, language, recovering from any addiction is ugly, mention of suicide

Spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Sam had no clue as to how much time had passed. It had to be several weeks. The tiny pinpricks of light stabbed his eyes. He wasn't tired but he was feigning sleep. He hadn't seen another being for ages. Sam would welcome even Castiel for a change in scenery. Okay, maybe not Castiel but just about any other person or thing. Sam refused to consider his actions if a demon managed to find him. Would Sam beg for blood? Or kill it? If he killed it, would he then drink its blood? Would he be able to simply exorcise it? Had Alastair been telling the truth about the theatrics? Demons lie but they tell the truth when it is more painful.

His fingertips traced the knots and weave of the stuffed hedgehog. Over and over. It was a repetition that calmed Sam. That… calmed Sam too well. He opened his eyes to truly look at the yarn and spotted enchoen runes. Now he followed the yarn from the beginning to the end. The runes encouraged clear thinking and calm dreams and more. Sam was impressed with the workmanship.

Sam was still trying to spot all of the runes when Bobby entered the prison cell with lunch. "Did you see this?" Sam asked as he shoved the stuffed animal in Bobby's face.

Bobby jerked back, wary of Sam's intentions. "That's your brother's stuffed hedgehog. He sleeps with it every night. What's to see?"

"Why do I have it if he likes sleeping with it at night?"

Bobby's look was 100% 'idjit' and yeah, Sam earned that one.

"Give it back," Sam demanded. "He needs it more than me."

"It's just a stuffed animal. Dean feels better if you have it."

Sam huffed. "It's not just a stuffed animal. Look at it." He thrust the yarn hedgehog at Bobby again. "Look at it."

Bobby set the food tray aside, accepted the hedgehog and put himself by the door. He was suspicious of Sam and for good reason. He glanced down at his hands for a second here and a second there, constantly tracking where Sam was in the room. Part of Sam was annoyed at being treated like an enemy but a greater part of him wanted to force Bobby to look down and _see_.

"Son of a…" Bobby's voice trailed off, probably a habit developed since de-aged Dean had come to live with him. For the first time, the thought didn't make anger roll in Sam's chest. "There're runes crocheted in."

Sam rolled his eyes. That's what he'd been saying. "For calm nights and clear thinking and some I can't identify."

"True sight," Bobby poked at the rune as he translated it. "I'm going to have to look the others up."

"So you'll take it back to Dean," Sam said.

Bobby laughed at him. "Hell, no. You definitely still need this more than him. I wonder if he knows."

"It's Dean. Of course, he knows."

"He forgot a lot," Bobby told him. "There's been a bit that he had to relearn. I don't know if he studied any enchoen."

Sam wavered. "I want Dean to have it back."

"Not happening." Bobby threw the hedgehog into the far corner and was out the door before Sam could retrieve it. Sam picked up the animal and rolled it in his hands over and over. He read the runes he knew and tried to guess the ones he didn't. He fell asleep mulling over the mystery.

And yes, he slept like a baby.

Spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	17. Chapter 17

**Hedgehog Discovery**

Reminder: Sam. Is. An. Addict. Going. Through. Withdrawal.

Disclaimer: So not mine

Rating: teen-ish, language, recovering from any addiction is ugly, mention of suicide

Spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Bobby spent the afternoon in his library. He found some of the runes from that hedgehog: truth, hope and peace. Part of him was sad that he hadn't already learned it, but he rarely focused on the positives. Maybe there was a lesson in there.

The house was too quiet without Dean running around, but this quiet was preferable to Sam shaking the walls with his demon voice. Sam had seemed much improved. Bobby was surprised at the change. He had been expecting a relapse that would prompt Castiel to smite him. Still, Sam didn't have a humble bone in his body and he hadn't apologized for being an ass for so long, but Sam Winchester was thinking outside of himself.

Dean might just get his little brother back.

Spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Bobby drove over to Martha's with a couple of books and bread from the bakery in town. Martha insisted on feeding everyone, but Bobby hated to stress the finances of the single mother. The loaf of cheesy Italian would work for dinner and the bag of bagels would feed everyone tomorrow morning.

Dean met him at the door with a huge hug. Once he was assured that Bobby was unharmed, he started asking about his brother. Bobby reported dutifully and then asked Dean about his stuffed hedgehog.

"Different?" Dean repeated the question.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. Dean couldn't lie to him, not in this form. "So you know about the runes."

"It's not like they're hiding."

"It's not like they're flashing neon either," Bobby snapped. "How long have you known?"

Dean shrugged. "Since I picked it out of the bag of toys at the group home." He grinned, a bit mischievous. "I hid all of the regular stuffed toys so that kids would only have special ones to choose. How long have you known?"

"Since this afternoon. Your brother pointed them out to me."

"Sammy noticed?" Dean instantly brightened.

"He noticed all right. He wanted to return it to you."

"But you won't let him," Dean was sure of Bobby.

Bobby agreed, "I made him keep it."

"Good."

Spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


	18. Chapter 18

18 – Hedgehog Stepping Stone

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Sam was going nuts. He could only think and sleep so much before wanting to kill himself. He had studied the stuffed animal to the point that he had the runes memorized. The next time Bobby came down with food, he demanded, "When can I see Dean?"

Bobby laughed at him. It wasn't a nice laugh. "When you're not homicidal."

"I'm not homicidal," Sam snapped. He was currently resisting the urge to put his hands around Bobby's neck and squeezing. He was doing an admirable job restraining himself.

"Idjit."

Sam tried to modulate his voice. "Bobby, I'm bored. Horribly furiously bored. I'm so bored that I'm exercising for hours at a time." He motioned to the clean floor where he had done push-up and sit-ups until he ached. He still felt weak. His counts had reverted to… oh the early years of his Dad's boot camp requirements. It was pitiful, but Sam was determined. He couldn't believe how lazy he had gotten once he had started depending on the demon blood for strength.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

"May I please have something to read. Or, how far have you gotten on your research on Castiel?"

"Far enough," said Bobby. He wasn't going to share the information of Dean's protector.

Fine. "Anything else? Anything at all."

Bobby crossed his arms. "I'm been researching addictions and detox strategies."

"I'll take some of that."

"Ha. So that you can game the system? Pretend like you are further along than you really are? That won't work. You might be able to lie to me but I'm not the one that has the final say on your release and recovery. Castiel will do that and you can't bluff him."

"What is Castiel?"

"An angel."

"Really? You're kidding me. Like an angel from the Bible?" Sam seemed to remember a bit from his car ride with Alastair. "Alastair said that the angels wanted Dean to put the archangel I_Michael_/I in. And that it would destroy him. Do you have some way to prevent that?"

"According to Castiel, they can do anything until he's older. His age and maturity level are keeping him safe. Since we haven't seen halo or feathers of anyone but Castiel, it seems 'bout right. Castiel says that there is another angel hanging around, the traditional guardian type, but we haven't seen her either. She hasn't needed a human body to accomplish her mission in years."

"What about Castiel? How's Castiel's meatsuit doing?" Sam wanted to poke holes in Bobby's trust in the supernatural being. He was so much better now. He would much rather Bobby judge him than anyone else. Sam could convince Bobby of his recovery, he was sure.

"Castiel sends Jimmy home every other week. Dean asked him to. Jimmy brings back pictures of his kid and recipes from his wife."

"He could be pretending."

"Like Ruby had been?"

"Yes," Sam hissed. And damnit, he must have used a bit of demonic power because Bobby got out of there like… ha… a bat outta hell.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn

Bobby returned at dinner with three books and a description of monster with a beak but no feathers from a hunter out on a case. Sam skipped dinner and dived into the books eager to solve the mystery. He forgave Bobby a bit for his misery.

spnspnawesomebobbyspnspn


End file.
